Hikaru Ichijyo
Macross TV Series Liner Notes AnimEigo is the protagonist of Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie, he also appears in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 '' OVA. Originally a stunt pilot, he is forced to defend the Earth from the Zentradi invaders as well as choosing between Lynn Minmay, a girl he rescued, and his superior officer, Misa Hayase. Personality & Character As a teenager, Hikaru had a happy-go-lucky attitude. Skills & Abilities He is a skilled pilot, which earned him seven titles in the amateur pilot competition. He knows how to perform a boost to inverted climb. History Hikaru Ichijyo-7 Fokker D.VII-1 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-8 Fokker D.VII-2 SDFM-1.png Hikaru was stunt pilot who flew Fokker D.VII biplanes in his father's flying circus with his Senpai, Roy Focker. Roy would fly in front with Hikaru puttering behind, and thus Hikaru kept telling himself that he would not be behind Focker forever. As the Unification Wars dawned after the ship that became the SDF-1 Macross first crashed on Earth, Roy became fighter pilot for the United Nations and promised Hikaru's father that he would return after the war. Space War I Fan Racer-1 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-1 Fan Racer-2 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-3 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-2 Roy Focker-2 FL-200-2 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-4 Roy Focker-3 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-5 Roy Focker-4 VF-1D-1 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-6 Roy Focker-5 VF-1D-2 VF-1A-1 SDFM-1.png He was invited by Major Roy Focker to attend the launch ceremony of the SDF-1 Macross. On February 7, 2009, Hikaru (invite#10-21) took Roy's offer to fly to the Macross quite literally and was detected by Misa Hayase, who was on board the bridge of the Macross. Hikaru flew his Fan Racer into a presentation featuring the U.N. Spacy's new fighters, frustrating Roy while the audience (among them, Lynn Minmay and Yoshio) laughed at their conversation. Hikaru followed the VF-1A Valkyrie Angel Birds in his Fan Racer and the audience were impressed even more, including Roy who was simultaneously angry at Hikaru's boost-to-an-inverted-climb which Roy actually taught Hikaru. Hikaru walked with Roy past an FL-200 Mistral, who thought he was cocky for winning the amateur pilot competition two or three times (seven as Hikaru corrects), however Roy brushed it off as he shot down more than 180 planes during the Unification Wars, as Hikaru jokingly called him a murderer. Getting cans of Petite Cola together, Hikaru reminded Roy of the promise he made to his dad, and Roy apologized for not returning and told Hikaru that he must fly a fighter plane himself to understand. As the cola machine rolled away, they saw Yoshio demanding a cola from Minmay. Wanting to fly one of the new fighters, Roy let Hikaru check out a VF-1D Valkyrie designated as VT-102, Suddenly the SDF-1 fired its cannon automatically so Roy decided to check the problem, telling Hikaru to stay right there. He stayed put in the cockpit as Roy said and was sleeping. Misa appeared on his screen, wondering why his VF-1D (VT-102) hadn't taken off from the Display Grounds. Puzzled, he tried to leave, but personnel fit VT-102 with a gunpod, preparing him for launch, despite the mess the runaway was in. A man closed the cockpit and he accepted that he must now fight. He screamed while flying through the explosions, there was fear in his eyes as he saw a Gnerl's triple-barrel beam gun destroy a VF-1A. Leader of the Skull Squadron, Roy, appears on his screen and told all fighters in the Sepia and Mont squadrons to scatter the enemy units in Zone 428. Realizing his Senpai's the Skull Leader, he hailed Roy. Roy asked him when he became a fighter pilot, but he believed he'd never become one. He screamed as he came off of Roy's screen but he's ok. Roy told him to keep it level, and fly in formation like in an airshow. Roy casually launched missiles on a Gnerl approaching VT-102. He couldn't believe Roy could be so laid back in a time like that. Roy joked that in airshows, he'd would always be in front with Hikaru puttering behind. Hikaru shouted that he would't be behind Roy forever, Roy praised his spirit and led the way. He swept VT-102's wings back but he was hit by beams from a Gnerl. He blanked out, flashing back to when he was piloting Fokker D.VII biplanes. Remembering Roy in a biplane waving goodbye, he woke up to find VT-102 spinning towards the ground. Misa hailed him and ordered him to veer off immediately because he was about to collide with the SDF-1. He explained to Misa that it was no good as the rudders and spoilers were acting crazy and nothing else was responding. Misa told him to change to configuration B (Battroid mode) but He had no idea what "B" meant. It was at this moment that Misa realized that he was a civilian so Misa told him to pull the B-switch on the left of his console and engage ACS. Limbs appeared from VT-102. Landing, he crushed three buildings but stopped when VT-102's hands pulled down an electrical transmission tower, crushing a fourth building. VT-102 lay in ruble in Battroid mode and it stood up in front of the Nyan-Nyan Hikaru Ichijyo-1 VF-1D-3 SDFM-2.png Hikaru Ichijyo-2 VF-1D-4 SDFM-2.png Yoshio-4 Lynn Minmay-3 VF-1D-6 Hikaru Ichijyo-3 SDFM-2.png Hikaru Ichijyo-4 SDFM-2.png He sat in VT-102 standing in the middle of a road, and in Battroid mode, it walked towards the Nyan-Nyan. The Mayor, his colleague and another civilian saw the VT-102 and thought it was an alien robot. Lynn Minmay, her aunt, and her uncle hid behind the entrance to the Nyan-Nyan. Yoshio ran over from across the street, past VT-102. Yoshio was excited and ran up to Minmay's room on the third floor to get a better look at VT-102. The head of VT-102 opens, the back set rises first so Yoshio assumed no-one was inside but Hikaru then arises sitting in the front (or rather, bottom) seat. Hikaru is surprised that his plane became a robot, Minmay and Yoshio are just as surprised and ask Hikaru how it happened but Hikaru has no answer, he also denies he is part of the military so Yoshio accuses him of stealing it. Suddenly, a man driving a Refrigerator Fish Truck honks his horn and tells Hikaru to get out of the way because he's trying to get to the shelter. Hikaru returns inside VT-102 and says goodbye to Minmay. He attempts to make VT-102 walk but nearly falls on the opposite building, so he activates the thrusters but the torque was great enough that VT-102 falls the other way, crashing into the Nyan-Nyan with the upper torso embedded in Minmay's room, luckily she and Yoshio are fine. The SDF-1 attempts to rise from the surface but the gravity control systems which enable it to fly break through the bow of the ship, as First Lieutenant Hayase points out. Captain Global complains about the ship's quality before she interrupts his use of profanity by reminding him it is mainly salvaged parts. Two Refrigerator Fish Trucks try to pull VT-102 leaning on the Nyan-Nyan but it falls the other way, onto one of the houses of the truck drivers. Major Focker leads the Skull Squadron back to the SDF-1 in his VF-1S, telling First Lieutenant Hayase that he's sent the enemy back to where they came from. He's pleased to learn from her that Hikaru managed to make an emergency landing and then tells the rest of his squadron to head back to the Prometheus. He flies around the city, spotting VT-102 and hails Hikaru. 2012 2031 In the ''Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicles the events of Space War I, Hikaru is depicted as already being a pilot in the U.N. Spacy. In this movie, he piloted a custom VF-1A as opposed to a VF-1J. He had a similar initial relationship to Misa, but Minmay is already an established singer in this version and he first encountered her during the war. After saving Minmay during transformation of the SDF-1 Macross, they were left stranded for three days. Once they were out, rumors of scandals started to spread. Against orders, Hikaru took a VF-1D on a sight-seeing flight with Minmay. Kaifun and Misa encountered them telling them to go back to the ship but a Zentradi attack occurred and they are captured along with Roy Focker. Trying to escape, Roy told Hikaru to kiss Misa to stall the Zentradi by shocking them; Misa slaps Hikaru and they escaped. Eventually, Hikaru and Misa's mutual affection became the strongest and Hikaru succeeded Roy as the leader of the Skull Squadron (albeit after returning from being MIA with Misa, in which Max was depicted as the temporary leader). Hikaru then got his own VF-1S Valkyrie custom painted in his VF-1A Valkyrie's colors. By the 2040s, the movie was also adapted into a play in which Basara Nekki plays the role of the famous variable fighter pilot. 2059 Relationships ;Misa Hayase Hikaru originally sees Misa nothing more than his superior officer, Misa disliked his care-free attitude because Hikaru was not a member of the military originally. However both of them soon got close together. He was later confused on whether to choose Minmay or Misa, but later chose Misa. After they got married, they had a daughter named Miku Ichijyo. ;Lynn Minmay Hikaru saved Minmay's life during the first attack by the Zentradi and later got trapped deep within the SDF-1 Macross with her. ;Roy Focker Roy is Hikaru's Senpai, ''a mentor and big brother figure, both when they were part of Hikaru's father's flying circus and when they were fighter pilots together. Roy taught Hikaru how to perform a boost to an inverted climb. During the flying circus, Hikaru would putter around behind Roy. Hikaru didn't like this and vowed that he would not be behind Roy forever. For a while, Hikaru appeared to have a dislike for jet fighters and their pilots, probably because Roy broke his promise of returning to the air circus after the Unification Wars but after Hikaru accidentally went into battle alongside Roy with a VF-1D, he began to lighten up. When Hikaru's father died, Roy became a father figure for Hikaru too, and was the person that Hikaru relied on the most.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 15/01/2013 Page 12 Roy was the one who first persuaded Hikaru to join the U.N. Spacy. ;Hayao Kakizaki Hayao gives Hikaru the nickname "Skipper". ;Lynn Shaochin In return for saving Hikaru saving his neice, he allows Hikaru to stay at his residence above the Nyan-Nyan. Gallery Super Dimension Fortress Macross 超時空要塞マクロス Boost to an Inverted Climb|Hikaru performs a boost to an inverted climb. Macross Graffiti Page 77.jpg SDF-1 Macross VF-1S VF-1A VF-1J Hikaru Ichijyo.png|Seika Note Macross TV poster "C" Notes & Trivia *His blood-type is O and his foot-size is 25cm. *Of all the characters in ''Super Dimension Fortress Macross, it was his that changed the least in preproduction. *Hikaru's English voice actor in the series is Vic Mignogna, best known for his role as Edward Elric in both anime adaptations of Fullmetal Alchemist. He also voices Kurz Weber in Full Metal Panic! with Misa Hayase's voice actor, Monica Rial, Maximilian Jenius's voice actor, Chris Patton, and Milia Fallyna Jenius's voice actor, Luci Christian. *Hikaru's English voice actor in the Tohou-produced dub of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? is John Culkin, who provides voices for Jackie Chan's characters Kevin Chan and Jackie in the English dubs of Police Story and Armour of God, respectively. He also voices Rippersnapper, Spacepunch, Counterpunch and Brainstorm in English dub of Transformers: The Headmasters. References External links de:Ichijō Hikaru Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Ichijyo Hikaru Category:Pilots Category:Humans Category:Officers Category:UN Spacy Category:SDF Macross Category:Male